1. Field of Invention
This invention lies in the field of seismic sources for use in water-covered areas. More particularly, it concerns a type of moving seismic source system which can be used advantageously in offshore seismic prospecting, for recording seismic information with a minimum of seismic noise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common type of acoustic wave detector system used in water-covered areas comprises a single line of receptors or receivers (called a streamer cable) with the acoustic wave source positioned colinearly at a selected distance in front of the streamer. Acoustic wave energy moving upwardly and backwardly in the direction of the receivers causes formation of ghosts and horizontal waves which are recorded by the receivers and which tend to mask the useful seismic signals detected by the receivers.